Gone in The Head
by RayneAllNight
Summary: "Aisling Blake. Give me back my wand."George glowered at me. "Why! So ye can charm me hair green again? Absolutely not! That was brutal," I glared right back at the Ginger. "I actually like me hair red, thank ye. Are ye gone in the head?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Guess whoooo! That's right. It's me. AccioDinos is back. I am so sorry guys, for this ridiculously long wait. Got caught up in way to much personal stuff. But hey, I'm fifteen, it's aloud. Got AP human homework, English book reports, soccer training, etc etc. But I'm back. So that's all that matters right? So Imma let you guys get to the story… let me know if I should continue.**

**This takes place in the Order of the Phoenix, towards the part where the Twins put on that fireworks show **

**Oh and the main character, Aisling, is Irish, and I'll be using Irish terms I find on the internet. If you are from Ireland, I'm sorry if I'm wrong. You can correct me if you really want to, but even if it is wrong, it's just the way Aisling is going to talk. I really like it this way ;) **

I stood firm with my hands on my hips. I was pissed. I was small for me age of sixteen, only 5 feet, 4 inches. But that didn't stop me from being a fantastic witch who could throw a pretty good punch if need be. It was only three months until me seventeenth birthday. I had put my thankfully straight red hair up in a simple ponytail. My best mate glared at me, and I glared right back.

"Aisling Blake. Give me back my wand. Right now. As your best mate, I order you to give me back my wand!" George Weasley glowered at me.

"Why! So ye can charm me hair _green _again? Absolutely not! That was brutal," I glared right back at the Ginger. "I actually like me hair red, thank ye. Are *ye gone in the head?"

"Aisling, I just want my wand," George stuck out his hand and motioned for his wand. I hesitated before winking at him and taking off for the Quidditch Pitch with George's wand in me hand. "Ling!"

"You've got to catch me first!" I hollered over me shoulder. George really was no match for me. I was the fastest runner in the whole castle; it's what ye get for having a bloody Nazi as your Quidditch captain. I swear, Angelina took up right where Oliver ended two years ago.

I could hear George panting behind me, and so I slowed to a stop. George, not quite understanding what I was doing, ran right past me. "Oi! You blithering idiot. I swear, you've known me for seven years, and ye still don't know when I'm *acting the maggot!"

"Shut up," He whined, coming back over to me. "Now can I please have my wand back?" I sighed heavily but handed the twig over anyway. "Thanks."

"Oh shut it. I've got practice now anyways. Let's go," I pulled my mate behind me and continued to the pitch. I muttered angrily under me breath, complaining about how much of a *gowl my best mate was. The rest of the team was already in the locker room and changed. When we entered the room, the gowl's brother immediately wolf whistled, causing me to blush. And us Irish, we don't blush easy. George slung an arm over my shoulder and winked at Angelina, who was glaring at us both.

"Alright then. Now that our star Chaser and our other ex-Beater are here, we can get to practicing," Angelina said, somewhat angrily. I snickered into my hand but followed the team out anyways. The twins and Harry had been banished from Quidditch about two weeks ago, but they still came to practice anyway, to help out and be bothersome. I sidled up beside Harry and nudged the lad in the hip.

"Ye alright?" I whispered to the kid. Harry nodded right away, before sighed and shaking his head no. "The Umbridge lass getting to ye?"

"Yeah, you haven't had a detention with her yet?" He asked, obviously surprised.

"Who says I haven't? With the twins as your best mates, you get good at getting detentions," I winked at the lad and mounted my broom quickly. "Don't let her get to ye. She'll be gone before you know it." And I flew up to Katie's side and began practice.

I glared at the twins across the DADA room. The gits had been throwing paper airplanes at me behind Umbridge's back for twenty minutes until I retaliated and lodged a book clear across the floor and straight into Fred's nose. Of course Umbridge had seen that. And now I had detention tonight with the bloody woman, while the twins got off free. The bell rang, letting us out, and I jumped up and headed towards the hall. The twins came out laughing, at me probably.

"That was really mean, you bloody wankers. I have to miss tonight's DA meeting because of you two! We really better hurry up with those fireworks, I want this woman out," I muttered to them as we started our walk to the Gryffindor common room. "I mean *stop the lights! Why couldn't Lupin just come back? He was the best professor we ever had."

"Oh, right. There is that DA meeting tonight. Sorry Aisling," Fred said, though not sounding all that sincere. George however winced from my tone.

"Right. I, unlike my dear brother here, actually am sorry. We were just playing around!" George said. I rolled my eyes at the two and stalked ahead of them.

"Her detentions are torture. I think I ran out of Murtlap Essence after last time, so can you leave some out for me?" I asked, over my shoulder. Fred and George said they would and dropped onto the bench beside me. I leaned over to tap Harry and get his attention. "Hey lad, I got me self a detention with Umbridge for throwing a book at that wankers face," I told him, pointing at Fred. "So I won't be there tonight."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know. Hermione's brewing up some more of that Murtlap Essence, so she's gonna be passing it out later on tonight in the common room. I'm sure with your detention streak you're either out are close."

"Yeah, I'm out. Well I'll see you tomorrow lads, lassies," I said, waving to everyone else before getting up and heading down to Umbridge's office. The Toad was already sitting at her desk, and smiled grimly at me when I entered.

"Have a seat Ms. Blake. I'm sure you know the procedure by now. Today you will be writing, I must not be violent. You may begin," She croaked. I forced a smile and sat at the desk in the center of the room. I picked up the Blood Quill and got to work, trying to not let the pain show on my face.

I wrote for almost two hours before The Toad told me to stop. "That should do Ms. Blake. I hope after tonight you'll misbehave?"

"Yes ma'am," I ground out, biting me tongue to keep from lashing out at The Toad.

"Alright, you may go now. I will see you in class tomorrow Ms. Blake," She said dismissively. I wasted no time in bolting out the door. I hurried, thankfully without getting caught, to the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement was. I hurried in walking back and forth three times, and slipping inside. George was the first to see me, and grinned over Ron's head at me. I smiled weakly back and made my way over to the two.

"Hey Aisling. How's your hand?" George asked, pulling it towards him to inspect it. He winced. "What'd she make you write?"

"I must not be violent. She's a horrible woman, George. For the first time in me life, I'm actually scared. I shouldn't be scared of a professor!" I said angrily. George's face grew dark at my words and he hugged me tight.

"We'll be alright. 'Sides, we almost got the fireworks done. Then we'll be out of here."

"We will, won't we? I'm so glad I didn't choose something like Healing as me career. I'm so glad I got me Da's pranking skills, and not me Ma's," I moaned, moving out of his arms. George grinned down at me and sloppily kissed my cheek, before pulling away and going back to whatever he was doing with Ron. Ginny came up to me then.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked quietly. I jumped a foot in the air before turning around to hit the lass in the arm.

"No," I argued shortly. "I don't like him," I muttered, glancing over my shoulder at the lad in question.

"Yes you do. I can tell. You look at him the same way Ron and Hermione look at each other, and the same way I look at Harry, and uh, the way he looks at that Chang girl. You like him," She told me. I looked away, blushing slightly. "And you're blushing. You don't blush, like ever. You like him. Don't argue with me, just accept it." She turned away then, going back to her partner. I found Hermione helping a third year and went over to her.

"Hey. Do ye think ye could help me with whatever we're doing?" I asked her. She smiled at me and explained how to conjure a Patronus. I thanked her and went off to the corner on me own, where I wouldn't be bothered.

I said the incantation in a whisper and thought of a happy memory. "Expecto Patronum."

"_Hey you! Ginger! Ye get back here this instant!" Little eleven year old me shouted. The boy that had run into me on the platform kept running, and I groaned heavily before sprinting after him. I followed him into a compartment where he sat next to another boy who looked just like him. "Just because ye don't like the way I speak, don't mean you can throw a Dungbomb at me!"_

"_But you talk funny!" The boy argued._

"_I do not talk funny. It's the way all us Irish talk. If I talk funny, then so do you, stupid Brit!" I argued right back. The other boy cut in soon after I finished yelling._

"_Well George, looks like you've met your match. This girl sure will give us trouble at Hogwarts!" He had said._

"_You bet I will," I muttered darkly. "Aisling Blake, first year," I introduced myself smiling somewhat grimly at the two. _

"_George and Fred Weasley, at your pranking service," The second boy, I think it was Fred, spoke, bowing with a flourish._

"_Pleased to make ye acquaintance," I curtsied back, grinning at the two boys that would soon become my best friends._

A silvery strand curved out of my wand, forming a majestic eagle. I grinned at the Patronus and watched it fly around until I heard the walls rattling. I hurried over to the twins, keeping my wand out in front of me. Harry went to investigate through a hole in the wall, and I could tell me the look on his face, it wasn't good news. Almost immediately the wall blew up and Umbridge was there with her Inquisitorial Squad, all with their wands pointed at us. I gulped and stared at the twins. We were screwed.

That night I was sitting in the Great Hall with everyone else from Dumbledore's Army, in detention. Fred was on my right and George on my left, but we were all writing with the same horrid Blood Quills. This time it was "I must not lie". I ground my teeth together, but kept writing. Umbridge was already too pleased with herself; I wasn't going to add to it with showing me pain.

At a quarter to eleven, The Toad let us go, with the order that we'd all be back there at five in the evening for another five hours of detention. Cho and Maria, Cho's friend, who had ratted us out, were standing outside, waiting. Cho tried to catch Harry's attention, but he shrugged his now ex-girlfriend off and stormed up to the common room. Everyone gave the two nasty glares as we passed them by. I held me hand close to me chest, like many of the others, as we trekked to the common room.

When we got there, I collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace with the twins and leaned against George. Ginny, despite just having to write lines into her hand for three hours smirked at me, and then winked before heading up to the fourth year dormitories.

"I'm going to kill The Toad. I swear," I muttered into George's shoulder. He chuckled and smoothed down my hair.

"I'm not stopping you," He told me, laughing still. Fred was grinning at the both of us.

"You know, I think with a few more tweaks, the fireworks should be done. We just need to get your broom up here and we could probably do this little stunt tomorrow during the fifth year OWLs if you two want to," Fred offered. I smiled and sat up straight, forgetting about me throbbing hand.

"Definitely. I think we should also give a few of the pranking stuff to the professors. They hate The Toad as much as we do. Let's go up to your dormitory, get these things done," I jumped to my feet and led the way up to the messy dormitory.

We spent about two taxing hours sitting on those beds, arguing over how to work the fireworks, until finally, I deemed them perfect. We traded high-fives and grins and collapsed of exhaustion. I didn't even make it back to me own bed.

**So thanks for reading! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review. I don't want to sound whiny for them, but if you guys post stories too, you know how important it is to an author to know if their work is liked.**

***gone in the head: crazy**

***acting the maggot: playing/messing around**

***gowl: idiot**

***stop the lights: Really?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can not believe we just did that!" I shouted over the wind at the twins.

"Mum is going to murder us! She was already pissed when we told her we were going to open up a joke shop; she'll go completely mental when we show up at the Burrow!" Fred yelled back. I grinned; Molly was going to kill them. And then me for letting the two do this, and bring me with them. I hadn't thought of how my parents would react, probably because I had no idea how they would react."Did you see every ones face? The Toad's was the best for sure. But I think we made every ones life. Even Flitwick looked happy, and ye rarely ever see that one smile." I called , who was flying ahead of me laughed loudly and looked back to wink at me. I blushed and looked away quickly. Fred rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. I took a glance at George to see he was staring straight ahead again. The lad had a *grand arse. I shook the thought from my head and sped up to fly in line with the two. The Burrow was coming into sight. The twins grimaced at the sight of Molly and Arthur waiting Outside for us. We touched down to the dirt slowly, fearing how the two would react."FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU PUT OFF FIREWORKS IN THE GREAT HALL? ARE YOU TWO INSANE? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SCHOOL RIGHT BEFORE YOUR NEWTS. YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU DIE!" I giggled quietly at the horror-stricken faces of the twins, but not quietly enough, "DON'T YOU LAUGH AISLING! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE TOO! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU THREE! INSIDE, RIGHT NOW."

We didn't need telling twice.

~AG~

Molly yelled for longer than three hours, well into the evening. By then me parents were called and they were on the way over after they picked up the twerp I call my brother from Muggle daycare. He's four. It is a little odd to me that I'm almost thirteen years older than my little sibling, but I'm not arguing. The laddie's a sweetheart.

Arthur had taken a seat almost immediately after Molly ushered the three of us inside. He knew Molly could yell for days if she had to. The fireplace glowed green, and my parents, along with Aedan, stumbled out. Molly stopped mid-rant to greet me family. I spared a glance at the Twins and saw they were staring at me, silently asking if my parents would blow up at us also. I shrugged, a clear sign I had no idea.

"Oh Aisling, sweetheart! What's this I hear about ye setting of fireworks?" My Da asked, stepping around Molly.

"It's exactly as it sounds Da. We finally had enough of The Toad and set off fireworks during the fifth year OWLs. That *blackguard was barmy, I swear," I argued my case, not sure if it was the right thing to do, or not.

"Was it purty?" Aedan asked quietly, and I grinned at him.

"It was very purty Babby. Wish ye could have seen it. Lots of purty colors."

"Don't yell at Aisy, Mama, and Dada. She just put on purty show for her friends," Aedan whined, turning to my parents.

"Oh believe you me Aedan, I am not angry with ye sister. I'm actually quite proud. Takes some guts to stand up to an old coot such as Umbridge," Da grinned at me. I smiled back, laughing a little at the scowls on Molly and my Ma's faces. My four year old little brother had managed to get me, and most likely the twins out of trouble. I am so glad my parents didn't want to be lonely when I grew up, and had the babby. I quickly hauled the boys to their feet and dragged them up the stairs to their room before my Da changed his mind and decided to punish me.

"Can you believe that!" I laughed, collapsing on George's bed. George fell next to me, and Fred jumped onto his own bed.

"Did your brother just get us out of trouble?" Fred asked, still in shock.

"I think so… Bollocks! Now we have to find a store front," I reminded my accomplices. George groaned next to me and rolled over, draping an arm across me stomach and moaning into me neck. I giggled, which is _very _unlike me, as his warm breath on my skin tickled. I sighed, thinking back to Ginny's words. I was going to kill the fourteen year old. She ruined my thought process. Instead of always thinking of new pranks or inventions, now I was thinking about George and me feelings for him.

George squeezed me waist, pulling me tighter against him. I tossed my arms over my eyes and groaned into my hands. I really need to sort out me feelings. Fred had left sometime ago, probably sick of George and me. George's breath evened out, and I guessed he had fallen asleep. I slipped out from under his arm, with a lot of work, mind you, and escaped to the sitting room. My parents were sitting on the loveseat, with Aedan between them, and Molly was in the kitchen with Fred, making tea. I sat across from me parents, smiling warily at me ma.

"I think the boys and me will be going out tomorrow. To look for a store. We need to start up our business as soon as we can," I explained. Ma groaned and glared at the wall behind me.

"I am not yelling, only because Aedan has begged me not to. But were it up to me, you would be locked in your room for the next two years, studying to retake the NEWTs that you haven't taken at all. However, since you are of age, I can't make you do anything," She said quietly. When me ma spoke that quiet, it wasn't good. I almost preferred her yelling. Me da just grinned, obviously pleased with my jokes.

"Sorry Ma. I'm just not the one to waste away behind a reception desk like you want. With this war coming up, we might not make it through," When she made to cut in I plowed on. "Don't pretend it's not plausible. I figure, if I die, it shouldn't be behind a ministry desk, but after a time making people laugh and smile. It's me job, Ma."

She hesitated before nodding. Ma stood up quickly, and with a quick goodbye yell into the kitchen, floo-ed the heck away from me. I looked down for a second, until I felt Aedan's hand on me knee.

"I think you should do what makes you happy. Not what Mama wants you to do. I think you should make more fireworks. That's what you should do Aisy," He said messily. I grinned at the lad and scooped him up into a tight hug.

"Thanks lad. You're me favorite brother you know," I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm your only brofder, dufus."

"*Janey Mack! Ye are! Ain't ye?" I joked, ruffling his hair. "I love ye, Aedan."

"I love you too Aisy."

Da took Aedan's hand than, and the two floo-ed home as well. For a four year old, the babby was very smart. George had woken up in the fifteen minutes I was downstairs \, and stood in the doorway with Fred and their mum grinning at me.

"What!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"You're just really good with kids dear. You'll be a great mum someday," Molly said, smiling at me. Fred snorted into his hand, but sobered up as soon as I fixed him with a glare.

"To be a Ma, I'd have to be a girlfriend, than a wife. And I'd need to have me first kiss. I think there's a lot more to being a Ma than just being good with kids," I argued. Molly looked at me sadly but disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You've never been kissed?" Fred asked me, laughing again. I groaned, running my hands through my messy hair. "Really? I'd just assumed…"

"Yeah? Well ye assumed wrong. Not like I could ever have me self a boyfriend with you two scaring off the whole male population at Hogwarts. It's pretty much your fault I've never had a good *shift," I whined, growing grumpy. George was quiet, which I was surprised with. He always teased me with Fred. I figured he'd tease me about this too.

"It's not our fault! You're just not that attractive enough for a good snog," Fred told me lightly. I knew he was joking, but he still hurt me feelings. I felt the tears pool together in the corner of my eyes.

"You complete wanker…" I hissed quietly. I pushed past the twins and out into the yard. George was loudly scolding Fred inside, but his insults against his brother died away as I ran towards the gate. I took a seat on the grass, leaning against the fence. I closed me eyes tight to keep the tears from leaking.

It was true, I never had a boyfriend, or me first kiss. The twins were way too protective of me. But I wasn't unattractive. Sure, I wasn't bloody beautiful, but I wasn't the ugly duckling of Hogwarts. I mean, me red hair was down to just below my shoulders, and it was fairly straight. My eyes were green and pretty, and I was slim but not underweight. I could get me self a boyfriend if I really wanted to. But I don't want one. I don't want to be one of those girls that are so dependent and mushy and _girly_ around a guy. It's just not me.

"He's lying you know," a voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. George stood above me, smiling down at me. "You're bloody gorgeous. To me at least."

"Don't kid with me, George," I muttered. George sighed and sank to the ground, settling beside me.

"I'm not kidding, Aisling. You're very pretty. Fred knows that, he was just joking around with you. He thinks he's funny, and most of the time he is, just not today." I sighed and looked away from George. His eyes were too clear, staring at me. I was going to murder Ginny for sticking the thought of George and me in me head. "Aisling. Look at me," George ordered.

I turned slightly to face him and was shocked with how close he was.

"You've really never kissed anyone?" He asked huskily. I shook my head numbly, and made to get up. I knew he was just here to tease me as well. "Aisling, wait." He scrambled to his feet and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to face him.

"What are you doing, George?" I asked warily.

"Giving you a good snog," He grinned cheekily before bending down a few inches to crash his lips to mine. I was a little too stunned to react, and besides, it was me first kiss. He couldn't expect me to react too severely. George's hands squeezed tightly on my hips, hugging me to him. My shirt had ridden up, and his cold fingers trailed lightly over my hip, leaving a trail of Goosebumps in their wake. I finally caught on to the fact that George was indeed kissing me, and raised my arms to rest lightly around his neck.

He pulled away suddenly, staring down at me. He smiled grimly for a moment before untangling himself further from me and heading back to his house. I raised a shaky hand to me lips. George had just snogged me. I had just snogged George. Bloody *gobdaw.

~AG~

The next morning I stood outside the Burrow, my hand having already knocked. I was a mess last night after George kissed me, and so I apparated home, and cried to me Ma. I never cry, and certainly not to me Ma. I really needed to write to Ginny, let her know I was going to kill her in her sleep.

Fred opened the door sleepily, ushering me in. I stepped around him, and into the house. I could hear Molly cooking in the kitchen, and decided to join her while Fred woke George up and the two got dressed for store shopping. "Good morning Molly," I muttered.

"Good morning Aisling, dear. I noticed you went home last night. Did something happen that I need to know about?" She asked me. I felt me cheeks warm to a scarlet, and turned away.

"No Molly. Nothing happened. At least, I don't think so," I said, mostly to me self. "Do you happen to have some parchment and a quill? I need to write a quick letter to Ginny." Molly smiled, and handed me what I asked for. I took it and settled at the table.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_I am going to bloody well murder ye in your bloody sleep. Thanks to ye, your wanker of a brother won't leave me thoughts. I keep trying to convincing me self that I DO NOT FANCY HIM, but I'm starting to feel as though I do. This is not good. Fancying leads to dating, which leads to depending on who you're dating, which I do _not _do by the way (depending, that is), and then it leads to marriage. And I am so not ready for that. Do ye know that your idiot brother (Fred) called me unattractive, and that that's the reason why I've never had me self a boyfriend or a good snog. And then your _other_ idiot brother followed me outside and kissed me, left and hasn't talked to me since. I'm going to bloody well murder all three of you. Ronald is me new favorite Weasley. Go on and let him know for me, will ye?_

_Sincerely,_

_The girl who is going to murder ye (Aisling Blake)_

I quickly tied the letter to Errol and watched it fly off towards Hogwarts. Fred and George entered loudly than, stumbling into things. I kept me self from making any form of contact with George, keeping someone or something in between us at all times. Fred caught on immediately that something had happened and hurried us out the door towards Diagon Alley.

"Okay. What is with you two?" Fred asked as soon as we landed in Diagon Alley. I stumbled a little, as a result of not completely focusing on my apparation. Thank goodness I didn't splinch me self.

"Nothing! What are ye talking about?" I squeaked, looking everywhere but at the twins. Fred seemed amused with my reaction.

"You sure? Because you two are avoiding each other like the plague, which, thankfully has not been around for quite some time."

"I think I'd know if something was going on between Aisling and me. But there isn't so just shut up will you?" George snapped. My head popped up to look at him, hurt clear on me face. Before he could catch the look, I turned away and led the way towards the main street. Fred sighed but followed behind me anyway, George following him.

~AG~

"We'll take it. 500 galleons up front?" I said to the owner of what used to be a very expensive jewelry store. Now, the small space was our first storefront. The man nodded, and I grinned, fishing out my 200 galleons, while the twins got out their money. We handed over the money to the man, and he smiled at us, handing over a set of keys. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Miss Blake. You've saved me a lot of trouble. Good luck with your shop," The man stuttered before grabbing his coat and dashing out. I turned to the twins, grinning still.

"We own our joke shop. You gits, we own our joke shop!" I exclaimed, pulling the two into a tight hug. I was too excited to ignore George, but when I did remember last night, I pulled away as if I had been stung. Fred hardly noticed, but I knew George did.

"Guess we better start clearing this place up. Glad we're magic, huh?" George joked weakly, trying to get some reaction out of me. I turned away, trying to keep me eyes away from George. I silently took out my wand and got to work changing the colors of the shelves to bright orange and purples like the three of us had planned two years ago. Fred got to work apparating boxes and boxes of merchandise we had made over the years. I snuck a few glances at George and his arse, who was sweeping the floor while whistling. It would take us a couple months to get the shop up and running, but new colored shelves and a clean floor was a good start.

~AG~

_Aisling,_

_Sorry to hear that you've finally realized you love George. Such a pity isn't it? Fancying someone? It didn't take me seven years to realize I fancied Harry, only took me until I knew who he was. Sure, he may not fancy me back… yet… but at least I know what I want. It sounds like you know as well. Sounds like you know you want George. And I personally think he wants you as well. George is an arse for kissing you like that, I'll agree with you there, but hey! At least it was George and not Fred, right? And I don't think there's anything wrong with fancying to dating to depending to marriage. Just how this whole relationship/soul mate thing works._

_Ginny_

_P.S. Ron is thrilled. He's always wanted to be the favorite of some Irish lump who doesn't know friendship from love. His words not mine. (Much to the surprise of Hermione and me, Ron doesn't catch most things. And the fact that he caught on to you and George says something. Just saying…)_

I snorted, and stuck the letter in me back pocket of me jeans that night. I was staying with the twins so we could get started bright and early on finding another employee. Fred and George looked up from their game of exploding snaps, with their eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to bloody well kill your sister."

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I only got 5, but a whole lot more hits. So guys, even if it's just a smiley face, leave me a review! I would obviously prefer long paragraphs guessing the next plotline, or ideas for how something should happen, but hey! Any review is fantastic! And this one was 1,000 words more than the first chapter. I would love to make a chapter something like 24 pages on my laptop, but I just can't do that much. I feel like it's too much all at once, if that makes sense? I can read those super long chapters, but I can't write them. Maybe they'll get longer as we go along…**

**How did you like this chapter? I'm trying not to put too much fluff in this. Because they're in the midst of a war. I don't think there's much time for them all to be fluffy and romantic. Plus Aisling just isn't the type to swoon over some guy and always wonder if he likes her back, yata, yata, yata. You know? SOOO leave a review, guess what will happen next, give me ideas, give me love, story alert me, author alert me, yata, yata, yata. : ) Thanks for reading!**

**Review Replies: **

**To WhisperMyGoodnight: **_Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing!_

**To HarryPotterGeneration: **_Thanks! I'm glad you alerted to this story, makes me feel good! __J__ I'm glad you like this GW/OC one over others. I agree, some of the time they get way too fluffy with weak girls and again, WAY too much fluff. Haha thanks! Keep reading and reviewing__**!**_

**To MGGoid: **_Glad you loved it! Yeah, it is a bit hard to choose between the twins. And I don't want there to be more stories about GW/OC just because Fred dies in the 7__th__ book, but I already picture Fred with Angelina and George alone, so… yeah! Haha thanks! Keep reading and reviewing._

**To Cassie4u: **_Glad you liked it! Thanks. Please keep reading ad reviewing. _

**To EvilMonkeyBabyD: **_Thanks! Glad you liked it. Please keep reading!_

***grand: attractive*blackguard: person that is doing no good*babby: little child/ baby**

*******Janey Mack!: Gosh **

***shift: kiss/make out**

***gobdaw: idiot**


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI, Aisling is pronounced Ash-ling. I didn't know that, (OOPS!) until Aisling-Og reviewed and let me know. Sorry! **

A couple days had passed since the awkward kiss between George and me, and it seemed liked the two of us had forgotten about it. Obviously I didn't. After all, how can one forget something like that? But we had stopped dancing around each other all the time. Fred seemed relieved that I had gotten over "my funk" as he put it. I don't see how suddenly falling in love with your best friend is a funk. Okay, so maybe not love… but pretty near to it. This fine Thursday found the twins and me cleaning off shelves for the skiving snackboxes.

"Ling! Pass the puking pastilles? There are a few empty boxes over here," Fred shouted over the radio. I threw him a whole box and turned back to me own shelf. I could hear the other two *blather on about Molly's big dinner they were having tonight.

"Are you coming over tonight, Aisling? Mum really wants you over before our shop gets underway and "steals her babies away from her" as she whined to me yesterday," George tossed my way.

"Course. Ye know Molly's food is so much better than me ma's," I said, turning away from my shelves. "Can you believe we're almost done with this place?"

"It's crazy, isn't it? I mean we've been dreaming of this place forever," said Fred.

"And now we're actually making it happen," continued George.

"To think!" Fred exclaimed, starting to dance around stupidly.

"Dear Ling! Dance with us!" George hollered, pulling on my hand. I rolled me eyes at their antics but let the two spin me around in a circle that vaguely reminded me of a game of Ring Around the Rosie. I laughed with the two, a genuine smile on me face. Fred and George linked arms with me and together we skipped outside, singing. We turned on the spot, quickly apparating to the Burrow where a nice dinner waited.

"Oh Molly!" I sang, sending the door flying open. My smile immediately soared off my face at the look of everyone. "What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to Molly. George and Fred were quiet for once and waiting for an answer from their mum.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran off to the Ministry. They think they're saving Sirius," Molly sobbed.

"But Sirius is right behind you, Mum," George pointed out.

"I know!" She wailed. Arthur came to collect her in his arms and move her aside.

"Voldemort set a trap. He lured them there under the thought that I was in trouble. We're going after them," Sirius stepped in. "Snape flooed. Let us know Umbridge was interrogating Harry. Harry told him I was kidnapped at the place where it's hidden. That's basically all we know."

"Well what are we waiting for? We got to go get the fools!" I exclaimed, already making for the door. Lupin grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"You guys aren't going," He said firmly. "It's too risky."

"So you guys get to go save the day as usual, and we don't get to help?" Fred said angrily. "Unbelievable. This whole of age stuff is really stupid. You turn seventeen, thinking you'll get to actually help for once, but no!"

"Why should we be able to help?" George huffed. The two sat down stubbornly at the table. Lupin had let go of me. I crossed me arms and glared at them.

"Well are ye going to go save the idiots or not!" I growled. That set them in to action and the kitchen was immediately sparse and quiet. Molly was crying in the sitting room, Arthur consoling her. I turned to the twins. "Really, it's like we're seven, not seventeen! They can't push us around like they are. We're adults; we can do what we want!"

The twins nodded in agreement. I groaned again and collapsed into the chair across from them. "Ginny's fourteen and she's still getting more action then us three," Fred exclaimed. "Really. This is what we get for leaving Hogwarts." He stood up abruptly and led us upstairs to their room. George got out the bottle of firewhiskey we had hidden in here a couple days ago. I conjured three glasses and let George pour us each a glass. We all sat down on the floor in silence.

"I'm pissed," George announced after ten minutes.

"I'll drink to that," I muttered, already tossing back me glass. Those were the last words any of us spoke for an hour. As soon as we heard steps coming up the stairs, we stuffed everything under the nearest bed and quickly got out a deck of exploding snaps cards. Arthur came in, with tear tracks running down his face.

"Who-" George and Fred started.

"Sirius. Dead," Arthur croaked. I gasped and shut me eyes to keep the tears away. Sure, Sirius was pretty annoying with all his whining, but he was still a close friend. Me eyes flew open and I was sobbing horribly. If we had gone, it could have been me. It could've been Fred or George. George, or it could've been Fred, gathered me in a hug and let me cry me eyes out. I glanced up at the boys and saw that they were crying as well. I pulled away from George, more because it was George than that I wasn't crying as much. I rubbed me eyes clean and stood.

"Well!" I said shakily. "I'm going home. Got a big day tomorrow, moving into the flat above the shop. Night." I fled out of the house without any other goodbyes and apparated home.

~AG~

Me ma hugged me close after I told her all of what happened. She had quickly gotten over the joke we played on The Toad, and was back in mother mode. I wasn't crying anymore, just sniffling.

"At least you weren't there. It could've been you!" Me ma exclaimed, hugging me even tighter. I wiggled out of her grip and stood.

"Thanks for listening Ma. It means a lot to me," I whispered, turning to head up to bed. I didn't want this conversation to turn sappy. But it already had.

"Ash. How are things? With George I mean," me ma called out. I stopped dead and turned back around. Me ma was standing up, waiting for me answer. I hesitated, thinking over me answer.

"It's… okay. Strained maybe. But it's alright," I said finally. "Goodnight Ma," I added, before rushing up the stairs to my room where most of my things were packed, ready to be moved to the flat. I crawled under the covers and promptly fell asleep. I had another letter to write to Ginny in the morn.

~AG~

_Ginny,_

_Why do ye get all the adventures! I mean really. A battle at the Ministry? Hope ye ankle gets better quickly. How's Harry holding up? I about balled me eyes out when I heard. I know I shouldn't really be talking about that over post. SO! How about the fact that George and me aren't completely fantastic, but we're talking. I really wish he hadn't kissed me. Than I wouldn't be wondering about if he liked me and all that. At least I know where I stand, right? I like him, _possibly _as more than a friend. But I don't love him. Not yet. Anyway! I'm very angry with you. Next time ye go off on some big adventure with the Golden Trio, let me know, yeah? That's all._

_Aisling_

"What's that?" George asked the next day as I was tying the letter to my own owl Paige's leg. We had completely arranged the flat and were now hanging around the sitting room.

"A letter to ye sister, telling her to invite me on their next adventure," I informed him, watching Paige fly away. Fred and George laughed and turned back to their game of Wizards Chess. I watched carefully, fully prepared to give some advice to George. He sucked at this game.

It was bucketing outside, which wasn't unusual for England. But I loved it anyway. Rain was me favorite weather. I stared longingly outside, knowing I could not venture out. There were too many dangers outside. Half of Diagon Alley was closed down by now. I glanced back at the game and saw that George had already lost.

"Thanks for the help Ling," he growled glaring at the board.

"Hey! Not me fault your awful at Wizards Chess," I said. "Ye know what's really a *deadly time? Not whining. Now shut up."

"Well, someone's not-" started Fred.

"In a good mood. Suppose we should go ahead and-" continued George.

"Stop that right now? Why yes Georgie! We shall," Fred ended. The two reached for me, but I was already out of reach. "Come on Ash! Don't be afraid of us." Fred reached for me again, this time wrapping his hand around me arm.

"Fred Weasley! You let me go right now!"

"And why should I do that?" Fred exclaimed. "Don't you love me?"

"No! I hate you! You're mean to me. Put me down you fool," I gasped, trying to wiggle out of Fred's grip. I ended up just barely getting out of his grip. I made a run for it, but being me, I tripped over the couch leg, ending up sprawled on my back on the floor. George, who had been chasing me, tripped over me, landing right on top. Now, we stared at each other, completely clichéd. I guess having a guy you've known forever on top of you can kind of reinforce that crush you have on him.

"Get off of me, ye great lump," I aid finally, pushing him off. George looked a little hurt, but hid it quickly. I stood up and with one last glare, headed to me room. "It's late, and I'm going to bed. When ye two stop annoying me, we can talk, yeah?"

The twins hung their heads jokingly and nodded. "Course, Miss Ling! What ever you ask," George yelled out.

"After all, we are ever your servants," Fred shouted.

"Ask, and we will do it! We could never get tired tending to your every need," George called out, through the door. I rolled me eyes again, and poked me head out.

"You two are idiots. Goodnight." The twins waved hugely at me and each made their way to their own room. I took a quick shower and changed into some sweats before slipping under me covers. I stared at the ceiling for over an hour before I slowly started to drift into me dreams.

~AG~

_Aisling,_

_I promise, next time we go off on a super secret mission I'll owl you. Guess we all have love life problems. I broke up with Michael because he was sore about losing against Gryffindor last match. But Dean Thomas asked me out almost immediately, so I guess it's not so bad. Still wish it were Harry. Ron and Hermione are still dancing around each other, but what's new about that, right? On to you and George. He likes you, I know it. He's just too much of a prat to actually tell you. Plus, Fred would tease him endlessly if he ever admitted it. Though he really can't talk. Say, has he been mumbling Angelina's name in his sleep at all? Write back soon, and let me know if you ever tell Georgie that you're falling for him! Anyway, I'm dead bored just sitting around in the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey says I'll be able to leave soon, but it's till so lonely here. Everyone else has classes while I'm stuck here. Even Harry got out of here before me. And he got hurt the most. But whatever._

_Ginny _

***blather: talk**

***deadly: great**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's choppy, it sounds good to me, but sometimes your work doesn't get across the right way to the readers. If you're a writer, you now what I mean! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again.**

**Review Replies:**

**To MGGoid: **Thanks! I'm glad you like them together. And they will do more snogging. Eventually. J

**To WhisperMyGoodnight: **haha thanks! I'm glad you like Aisling's Irish-ness.

**To HarryPotterGeneration: **Glad you loved it! Thanks, I'm glad you like Aedan! Glad you like that bit of drama between Aisling and George.

**To Aisling-Og: **I don't have much to say here, because I sent you that ridiculously annoying PM! But again, thanks so much for your review! I'll change a few things, like Aisling's nicknames and all. But everything else, I think _may_ stay the same. Just since she's talked that way for two chapters and all. But please keep reviewing! J


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything you recognize, I do not own. I only own Aisling Blake and what happens to her. Read on.**

The joke shop had been open for about two months now. The kids from Hogwarts were well into their summer holiday, and flocked to the shop. Whoever said money couldn't be made this way was crazy. (Mrs. Weasley and all the professors at Hogwarts.) The twins and I was swimming in the galleons. The shop was so crowded you couldn't move without knocking something over. That something was usually a person. Fred was entertaining a petite girl by the front door, while George and I were actually walking around helping people find what they needed. We had hired a girl fresh out of Hogwarts to man the till for us. Verity was her name. I think she has a thing for Fred, who has a thing for Angelina, so she's out of luck.

"Fredward Weasley! Get your arse back to work, will ye?" I hollered at the twin in question. He looked up and jumped into work after he saw the murderous glare on me face. I smirked victoriously and turned to help a young boy find more Nosebleed Nougats.

The bell rang over the door, well possibly. It was so loud ye couldn't hear anything, let alone the door. Ye could however, see the few redheads that had popped in, followed by the familiar mess of black hair and bushy brown hair that belonged to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ginny gravitated towards the Witch products while the Golden Trio made their way through the crowd to the counter where I stood restocking the Reusable Hangman that were swinging off the shelves. Literally.

"Patented Daydream Charms," Hermione read through the description silently, a look of wonder crossing her face. "You know, that really is extraordinary magic!" She exclaimed.

"For that Hermione, you can have one for free! How are you Harry? And what happened to your eye Hermione?" Fred asked, causing the two to turn towards the boy.

"Your punching telescope," She said. I stifled a laugh while I grabbed some paste for her.

"Here ye go Granger. Rub that on your eye and it'll go away! Promise," She took the tube from me and allowed Fred and I to pull Harry away towards the back room.

"Muggle magic trick!" said Fred happily, pointing them out. "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties. Oh, here's George…"

George took Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically. I grinned at the amused look on Harry's face.

"Alright there Harry? Now boys, don't ye scare him too much. We want him to pass on good things to those at Hogwarts. I am off to find ye sister. Be nice," I warned, before ducking under the twins' arms and weaving through bodies to get to Ginny and Hermione.

"Aisling! How are you!" Ginny cried when she spotted me. I winced but tried to smile anyway.

"No worse than usual. How's the Burrow?" I asked, leaning against the counter. Hermione was playing absentmindedly with the Patented Daydream charms while I spoke to Ginny.

"As nice as it can be with Phlegm everywhere, breathing down your neck every bloody second. If Bill actually goes through with marrying _that_, I think I may Avada him myself," she groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"I see. And how's Dean?"

"Alright I suppose. I haven't really talked to him. He's too busy with his Muggle sports to write me back. The last letter I got from him was the day after we got home from Hogwarts," She fussed. I smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder, albeit awkwardly, but with good intentions.

"Aisling, how are things with George?" Hermione asked. I looked behind me where George was cracking jokes with Harry and Fred.

"As good as it gets. We're speaking. But it's still awkward. Especially since I now know how I feel, and I have no clue how he feels. But we're talking, so that's all that matters, yeah?" I said quietly. It seemed all I talked about was my feelings. "Okay. No more talking about feelings. It's scaring me just a little bit."

Ginny and Hermione laughed, smiling at me. Ginny grinned at something behind me, and I could only imagine it to be one of the twins.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies…" Ginny and Hermione followed warily, grimacing at the gaggle of girls squealing over the love potions. I grinned at the look on their faces.

"Don't be afraid, go on you two," I laughed, pushing them closer.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked."Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question-""- and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at my side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've-""Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?""Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Boys, leave her be," I cut in. This was not going to end well. George had the decency to look guilty, though Fred gave me a snooty look.

"Yes, I am," said Ginny, plowing through my interruption. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks."Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?""I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!""They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. "It's none of your business. And I'll thank you," she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

I high-fived Ginny as the twins turned towards Ron. "Pay them no mind, ye hear? They're only worried about you. Even though they shouldn't be. Ye can handle yourself." Ginny smiled before turning back to the Pigmy Puffs. "That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up.""I'm your brother!""And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut.""But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!""You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred. Fred went to smack him, but Mrs. Weasley beat him to it. "If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply."Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once."A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily. I moved to the cage, ready to get one out. It was really difficult to say no to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley knew that."Look, they're so sweet..."

"Oh alright. Aisling dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, having just spotted me.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Are you going to grab one?" I asked, motioning to the cage. She nodded.

"Is everything alright in your flat? I can only imagine that it's a mess," She plowed on, following me to the counter where I was going to ring her up.

"I've learned that if you threaten not to make dinner, the flat stays spotless. I never realized me food was so good, but I guess with their stomachs, anything tastes good," I explained, handing over her change. I readied a cage and some food for Ginny's pigmy puff. Mrs. Weasley found that Harry, Ron and Hermione were no where to be found and insisted every inch of the shop was searched. The three of them had shown up only ten minutes later, saying they were in the back room. I could tell Mrs. Weasley didn't believe the three, but let it slide anyway. The twins and I grinned as Mrs. Weasley forced everyone out to finish the rest of their shopping.

~AG~

"You know, I kind of miss Hogwarts. All the adventures Harry brought with him six years ago," Fred said, about two months later. Time flies when you're having fun, as they say.

Fred was cleaning the dishes while George and I lounged on the couch. George's legs were stretched to rest on the coffee table while mine sat in his lap. Me head was leaning against the back of the couch while George fiddled with my feet. "Yeah. Voldemort stuck to the back of Quirrell, basilisks slithering through the plumbing, dementors knocking us off our brooms, Triwizard Tournament, the Toad. It was all pretty adventurous, wasn't it?" I reminisced. George snorted, causing me to lean forward and smack him. Fred laughed while George scowled at me, rubbing the back of his head.

"You need to stop hitting me, Aisling," George whined.

"You know that's never going to happen George. It is Aisling we are talking about," Fred called from the kitchen. George pushed me feet off of him so he could stand up. He moved to the kitchen, where Fred and him talked quietly. I rolled me eyes and stood up myself. I grabbed me wand from the table and made me way to me room.

"Where you going Ling?" George shouted, having spotted me leaving.

"To me room where I can't hear ye two muttering, most likely about me!" I teased. "Relax. I'm only grabbing me blanket."

"Oh," George said quietly, blushing for whatever reason. Fred snickered at his twin.

"Georgie. If you don't want her to know about your feelings, you can't be as obvious. You're way too protective, and you're always touching her," Fred hissed once he was sure I wasn't in hearing distance. I obviously was. My hand was clapped over me mouth, and me eyes were wide. They had to be talking about me.

"I can't help it Fred! Every single day it gets worse!" George argued. I could tell by the groan he made that he had ran his hand over his face angrily. Yeah, I know him _that _well. Pathetic really.

"How can being in love be bad?"

"It's only so bad because she doesn't feel the same. Now can we drop it? Please?" George growled. I chose that moment to announce my presence by humming a little louder than normal and entering the kitchen.

"What's the problem boys?" I asked, though of course I knew. I had to write to Ginny right away.

"Nothing!" George rushed to say. The famous Weasley blush was already covering his face and the back of his neck.

"George here is just crushing on a girl is all," Fred said, ignoring the glare his twin threw at him.

"Oh?" I asked, my voice going high. "And who is this girl?"

"Just some witch that works in Flourish and Blots. You don't know her," George said before Fred could answer me. I gasped, tears welling up.

"Oh. I see. I uh, I just remembered that I need to write ye sister," I whispered, turning back towards my room.

"Aisling?" Fred and George both called after me, but I ignored them.

~AG~

_Ginny,_

_I just overheard the Twins talking. At first I thought they were talking about me, because they started talking right after I left the room. And Fred was talking about how George is always protective of the girl and always touching her. It had to be me, because the three of us are always together and George _is _always touching me, whether it be me arm or me back. But when I asked them what they were talking about, George told me he was talking about some girl who works in Flourish and Blots. I told you he didn't feel the same about me._

_Aisling_

~AG~

The next morning I woke up to a quiet apartment. When the place is this quiet, you know there is a problem. I ventured out into the living room. Empty. The kitchen was empty as well.

"Guys?" I shouted out. No answer. I groaned and ran back to me room to grab me wand. When I came back out, the Twins were standing in the living room, George holding flowers and Fred eating chocolates out of a fancy box. "What?"

"We are-" George started before being elbowed in the gut by Fred. "Alright. So I'm sorry I upset you last night. I know you, and when you go quiet, you're obviously upset, so don't argue with me. Truth is, there's no girl at Flourish and Blots. I made it up so I wouldn't have to tell you who it really was."

"So rather than telling me that ye didn't want to tell me who it was, ye lied. Great move George," I hissed, crossing me arms.

"How was I supposed to tell you who it really was?" He shouted.

"Like a normal best friend!" I yelled, tears springing up. I was so turning soft. I'm going to kill Ginny for putting these stupid thoughts of love and feelings in me head. Fred had snuck out of the apartment by then, but it didn't stop George and me's argument.

"How do you tell your best friend something like that! It's impossible to tell your best friend who you like. Have you ever tried it?" George cried out.

"Maybe I have!"

"So you know how hard it is to tell you who I love! I don't know how you're going to react!"

"Just tell me George! Is it Alicia? Or Angelina? Maybe Katie?" I whispered, stepping closer to him.

"How do you not know who it is? I made it so obvious!"

"I'm sorry I'm not watching your every move to decipher who ye love George! *Cop on!"

By now we were a few inches apart, glaring at each other. My eyes searched his, looking for the answers I knew I wouldn't get so easily.

"Just tell me George. I can't stand more tension between us. I hate it," I said, my voice cracking.

"I can't," He whispered, looking down.

"Fine. I get it. Ye don't trust me enough," I said, starting to turn. George's hand caught my arm, spinning me back around to face him. "What!"

"I can't say it. But I could show you," He said, not looking me in the eye.

"What are ye talking about George." I didn't get an answer. Not verbally anyway. However, once George had captured my lips with his, I understood him. I reacted quicker this time, tangling me fingers in his hair. He gripped my hips tight, like last time. I had to stand on me tiptoes to reach him without stretching.

This kiss didn't last as long as the first one, nor was it as intense. We both pulled away, staring at each other. I started smiling, George grinning too.

"Me?" I asked after a few minutes of just staring at each other.

"You. It's always been you," George said.

"Why now?"

"This war just made me realize how numbered our days are. I didn't want to waste any more time," George explained.

"So what does this make us?"

"Well, Aisling Blake, will you be my, as you Irish say, my *bird?"

"Of course I'll be ye bird, Georgie," I whispered, already pulling him in for another kiss.

~AG~

_Ginny,Ignore that last letter, yeah? Ye brother just plucked up the courage to tell me he was talking about me. He also happened to kiss me and ask me to be his girlfriend. Ye were right, I was wrong, yata yata yata. Love ye!_

_Aisling_

**Awww! Okay, who saw that one coming? Probably all of you, my lovely readers. **

**I get that maybe it moved a little fast. But it just felt right. I have no exact plan for this story. I just know how the two will react to things like Dumbledore dying and that battle, as with Fred's death and that fight. I just have to get the two there. This story isn't a day by day story. It's going to jump around a little. Maybe by a few weeks, days or years. Just keep reading, and TRUST me!**

***Cop on: Don't be stupid**

***bird: girlfriend**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To HarryPotterGeneration: **Glad you love it so soon into it! And I agree. George really is stupid. Ha! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**To EvilMonkeyBabyD: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like Aisling, and the whole story. And yes, I will be sticking to the canon storyline, so Fred will die. I really don't want to write it, but it has to be done for the story. Trust me, I get upset when I read his death in other fan fictions, but writing it? That will be torture for me. But it has to be done! Anyway…. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**MGGoid: **Thanks! Glad you liked it. I jut thought Aisling was a cool name, pronounced how it's spelled, you know? But it should be pronounced the right way then… Please keep up the reviews! Thanks.

**Thanks! And Merry Late Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy whatever holiday it is you celebrate. Please, KEEP REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You two are sickenly cute together, you know?" Fred told us for maybe the third time in ten minutes. It was a few days after George and I got together, and Fred couldn't stop making comments.

"We get it, okay! Just shut your *gob," I finally yelled, throwing my pillow at his head with fantastic accuracy. George and I were sitting together on the couch, his arm around me shoulder, and me own arms wound around his waist. To Fred, this was sickenly cute.

"Sorry! I honestly just never thought I'd see you guys like this," said Fred, tossing the pillow back at me. I scowled and snuggled back into George's chest. "I mean, George is too shy to ever admit to a girl that he likes her, and you Aisling, are not girly enough to care, if that makes any sense."

"Fred, drop it, Yeah?" George groaned, running a hand over his face. I laughed at the pout on Fred's face.

"Fine! I'm heading out to meet Angie," Fred said suddenly, storming out of the apartment playfully.

"Finally," I sighed. I pulled away from George to head towards the kitchen. I could tell he was following me by the sound of him running into the coffee table. His swearing followed me to the kitchen. I turned to face him with a large grin. He was rubbing his shin, muttering under his breath. "Ye alright?"

"I'm fine," George growled, still swearing.

"George," I pressed, stepping closer. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Yep! Just a little bump," George said cheerfully, standing up straight. I didn't miss his wince as he moved towards me, but he wanted me to drop it, so I did.

"Okay then," I said warily, stepping away. I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and hopped onto the counter. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure. We could go see Mum," I winced here, "Or we could stay in and watch Muggle movies on their tellyvision box," George offered.

"I vote Muggle movies. I love ye mum, but I ain't quite ready for her suffocating hugs," I put in. George chuckled and scooped me up, taking me back into the living room. I rolled my eyes at his antics but let him carry me anyway. If I resisted, I'd probably break me own neck.

George sat down on the couch, still holding me in his arms. I knew he would not let go of me. I shifted slightly in order to get more comfortable. My movements caused George to groan and I laughed at the face he made.

"Sorry," I murmured, smirking at him. He glared at me for a second before kissing me hard. I knew this was coming, so I reposition meself to straddle him. We kiss for a while, the muggle movie long forgotten. The sound of rain outside starts up, and the room grows darker. It was nice, being able to be alone with someone I liked.

By the time we actually pulled away and were done, the rain had gotten heavier. Fred would have fun apparating home in that.

"So! How about that movie?" George asks, smiling at me. He nudges me, pretty much pushing me off him. "Put in the disk, love?" He asks.

"Of course, dear," I scowled, throwing a pet name at him that I know he hates. He glares at me while I smirk. Point Aisling.

~AG~

_Aisling,_

_I'll keep it short. I told you so! Glad he plucked up the courage. We come home for winter break today, you'll be there?_

_Ginny_

I folded up the letter and tucked it in my bedside drawer with all the other letters I get. The movie had gone well, even though I had fallen asleep on George. I woke up this morning in my own bed with a very persistent owl hooting at me window. George and Fred had left to run some errands. I knew they'd come home with more tricks than groceries. I always went back out after they came home with their loot.

Ginny, Ron and Harry would be back tomorrow morning. The twins and I were practically forced to come over for the break. Molly couldn't stand the thought of us "being all alone in that sorry excuse of a home for Christmas".

The sound of the front door banging open brought me from me thoughts. The twins looked very *jaded as they came in. They held bags filled with food instead of toys. I was actually surprised.

"Ye actually got food this time! How long ago did ye leave? Ye two look knackered," I asked, moving to take a few bags from them. I went through to the kitchen following George. We set the bags on the table and went back for Fred's bags.

"Only an hour ago," Fred offered before collapsing on the couch, groceries still in hand.

"An hour? And your this tired? I can't imagine shopping was *murder," I said. I took the bags from Fred and put them in the kitchen. When I came back out, Fred was pretty much passed out on the couch.

"How late did he get in last night?" I asked.

"At about midnight. I heard him clanking around in the kitchen around then. He insisted on coming with when I started to head out this morning," George said, pushing Fred off the couch. The hit jolted him awake and he glared up at us.

"Ye better get up and into that kitchen to put groceries away. I'm not doing it all by me self. Come on, get up," I told Fred, nudging his side with my foot. He grumbled as he stood but headed towards the kitchen anyway. "Any ye two better shower and dress nicely, we have to go over to your mum's for the break."

"Why?" George whined.

"Because ye mum asked us to you *plonker. Now put the groceries away before they spoil," I ordered. We worked around each other putting milk away and fruit away. It only took us ten minutes to get everything put away.

"When are we leaving, Ling?" Fred asked, leaning against the kitchen door. He looked much more awake then he did fifteen minutes ago.

"About an hour."

Fred and George groaned but moved to get ready anyway. I head towards me own room where I slipped on a clean pair of jeans and a warm sweater Molly knitted me last year. I pulled on some trainers and skipped outside to find George struggling with his own sweater.

"Honestly George," I sighed moving to help him get his arms through. "You're like a five year old."

"But I'm your five year old, right?" He whispered, pulling me into him. Fred groaned as I kissed George lightly.

"Yes. Now go! Ye mum is waiting, and I'll be the one to blame. Ye mum angry, is not good!" I hollered, pushing the twins out the door. Molly would murder me if we were late to this dinner. George looped his hand in mine, and in a swift turn, we were off.

***gob: mouth**

***jaded: tired**

***murder: difficult**

***plonker: idiot**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**To MGGoid: **Thanks! So glad you liked it!

**To HarryPotterGeneration: **I'm glad you were happy with their kiss! And the problems are a surprise…

**Thank you to the reviews. Please keep reviewing. I love any review, but I, like any other author, want to know from as many readers as possible! So PLEASE review!**


End file.
